


Sounds of Shibuya

by altairattorney



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Songfic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't you like music, Neku? - A collection of 28 drabbles, each based on one track of the OST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds of Shibuya is a Tumblr-based fanfiction project, entirely arranged by me. The masterpost is available here: http://altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/48297103403/soundsofshibuya

**#1 - It's So Wonderful**

 

Today is, to most people, a normal beginning.   
Just half-awake, Shibuya is already screaming. The doors break open to let the people flow, all over the streets, out of the skyscrapers.  
Thousands of bubbles of sound, blind and noisy. They hasten to the offices, or swarm in the cafés and the shops. In groups of two or three, or on their own — each of them makes a tiny world, untouched by others.  
All they care about is filling in a new blank space in their calendars.   
Nobody ever stops to listen to themselves. Nobody looks for something different.  
To most people, today is just another day. To someone else it is a starting point; when they open their eyes, or try to look at their familiar streets, they will not find the morning they are used to.  
They will play a greater game. It will be terrible, or beautiful — the score it is up to them entirely.


	2. Twister [Japanese Version]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds of Shibuya is a Tumblr-based fanfiction project, entirely arranged by me. The masterpost is available here: http://altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/48297103403/soundsofshibuya

**#2 - Twister [Japanese Version]**

Scared, out of breath, Neku still runs.  
He wades through the ocean of people, fueled by pure will. He has no alternatives — he has sworn long ago not to let himself drown.  
But the colours are bright, the footsteps louder; the crowd is chasing his peace with its madness. Not even the concrete feels stable anymore; he yells, his head spins, and he feels it could swallow his feet whole.   
Maybe he will really lose this time — Shibuya will suck him and throw him in the mess. The town, the ugly town, is rebelling to his own rebellion.  
What he fears right now is his destruction, or rather the end of his being one. He is himself — he doesn’t want to become the others.  
He just escapes the empty spaces; he has no time to turn around. He cannot see how, right behind his shoulders, the city is crumbling to pieces with him.


	3. Long Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds of Shibuya is a Tumblr-based fanfiction project, entirely arranged by me. The masterpost is available here: http://altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/48297103403/soundsofshibuya

“Be careful!”  
It is a cloud of frogs and wolves, jumping, biting — but he had never lost track of her before. It always rushes in his blood, the flow of energy between them; he just feels her moves happen, while focused on his own.  
She had never disappeared like this.  
The white pin, smooth and blank, burns in his fist. Moving alone in a fight is alienating. It is a shocking revelation; but he discovers, in silence, how he is no longer used to it.  
“Are you okay?”  
When he finishes off the last wolf, his eyes are already scanning her area. A thin silhouette comes into focus in his field of vision; wounded, shaking, but calm.  
“Yes. No need to worry.”  
She shows her usual tiny smile — she will be back on her feet in no time. He sighs.  
He would never say it, but it’s true; in a broken dream like this one, having someone by your side feels good.


	4. Calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds of Shibuya is a Tumblr-based fanfiction project, entirely arranged by me. The masterpost is available here: http://altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/48297103403/soundsofshibuya

Shiki smiles to him very often.  
Although Neku was the only Player she could find, she often wonders if she was rather drawn to him. Of course — she constantly has to fight his stubborness, his anger, his sulking. But he forces her to stay deep in thought, and maybe that is exactly what she needed.  
He is not easy. He opens up slowly, day after day, and she must choose carefully how to move her steps.  
Unlike many others, he would never give himself away for a tiny bit of attention.  
She smiles, and smiles in pain; it is hard, but priceless, to have him by her side. As the hours pass, she feels more at ease.   
And Neku himself — as hard to believe as it is — could be the one to lift the weight in her chest.  
It becomes lighter when she talks. Word after word, in the end, she might even tell him.


	5. It Is Fashionable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sounds of Shibuya is a Tumblr-based fanfiction project, entirely arranged by me. The masterpost is available here: http://altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/48297103403/soundsofshibuya

Eiji Oji doesn’t get it at all.  
Lovely girl, lovely outfit. An average fan of his, he can assume — or at least, since she doesn’t scream or ask him for an autograph, one of the girls who know on what rails Shibuya marches on.  
Promising youth, fashion disaster. He doesn’t even know where to start from. The weird haircut, maybe — those messy orange spikes would do for a scarecrow — or the bright purple clothes, torn and out of proportion.  
He wonders how it can be; not being ashamed when you dress like that is a mystery to him. If nothing else, the spicy tuna roll won’t change his mind.  
He walks away wearing a frown, but also with a little, intrigued smile.  
It might become a new fashion, that of personalizing your personality. 


	6. Give Me All Your Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sounds of Shibuya is a Tumblr-based fanfiction project, entirely arranged by me. The masterpost is available here: http://altairattorney.tumblr.com/post/48297103403/soundsofshibuya

The music is not there; Rhyme coughs and says she is sorry. Her touch is surprisingly light — nobody had ever tried to snatch his headphones before.  
“Sorry, Neku!” she cries loud. “You were still asleep, and I-I just wanted to listen. Share your music.”  
His fury is almost chased away by curiosity.   
“I love this one, Neku,” Rhyme adds, blushing. “Even though the lyrics are so dirty.”  
Rhyme understands English well. More than him for sure.  
The three look at each other and burst out laughing, just before his glare kills their smiles.  
Every times it plays, she apologizes in his eyes.  
In the very same song, Rhyme vanishes. Rhyme is swallowed by Noise in front of his eyes, over and over. With every note, he fights back the monsters and the tears.  
Rhyme dies again. And Neku tears the Noise in two, with a beastly yell.


End file.
